


Flash

by trytowr_ite



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trytowr_ite/pseuds/trytowr_ite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saat sebuah hubungan yang berjalan dengan baik, berakhir menyedihkan - ONESHOOT! | BrokenKyuMin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flash

**Author's Note:**

> Hello-hello~  
> sebenernya ada sedikit rasa gatega pas posting ini  
> apalagi ini broken-kyumin ;A;  
> tapiya mau bagaimana lagi, aku lagi belajar membuat angst dan semoga kalian suka =))  
> ohiya, ini alurnya maju mundur, jadi maaf kalo sedikit sulit untuk dimengerti hehe  
> dan terakhir, aku tidak meng-italic flashbacknya, jadi mohon dimengerti
> 
> #Posted in ffn on 21st May 2012 - reposted in ao3 on 26th October 2012

Seorang namja manis terlihat sibuk membersihkan lensa laras panjang 20mm ditangannya. Hari ini ada sepasang calon pengantin yang meminta jasa namja manis itu untuk mengabadikan acara resepsi pernikahan mereka. Dan dengan dibantu oleh rekan-rekannya, namja manis itu menyanggupi tawaran job ini. Yeah walaupun sebenarnya hatinya sangat menolak untuk menerimanya.

Kini ia dan rekan-rekannya berada di ballroom hotel, tempat acara pernikahan itu berlangsung. Ia dan rekan-rekannya selaku team dokumentasi kini sibuk mengabadikan suasana resepsi pernikahan yang berlangsung sangat megah tersebut. Tentu saja megah, karena mempelai prianya bermarga Cho. Dan seluruh koreapun tahu betapa kayanya keluarga Cho itu, walaupun masih tidak sebanding dengan kekayaan keluarga Choi.

Namja manis itu mencoba tersenyum sambil tetap mengarahkan kameranya kesegala object bidikan yang menarik perhatiannya. Hingga akhirnya lensanya tak sengaja membidik dua object yang dengan mesranya berciuman dihadapan para tamu undangan yang sedang mengelilingi mereka.

"Dan bahkan bibir itu bukan milikku lagi." Gumam namja manis itu sembari meremas tuxedo yang ia gunakan dibagian dadanya.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sungmin hyung, hari ini kau yang menangani pemotretan Cho Kyuhyun untuk majalah ELLE ya." Sungmin hanya mengangguk lalu kembali tenggelam dalam dunianya. Kini ia berada diruangan cuci foto pribadinya, yang tentu saja dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam foto di dindingnya. Hey, ia kan seorang Photografer, jadi wajar bukan?

"Kau mendengarku tidak?" Sungmin mendengus kesal.

"Ne, aku sangat mendengarnya Lee Donghae. Sudahlah, lebih baik kau pergi mencari wanita atau pria baru sana. Menganggu sekali." Terdengar suara tawa dari arah luar ruangan cuci foto tersebut. Dan sudah jelas bukan tawa itu milik siapa? Yeah, milik Lee Donghae.

"Geure aku pergi duluya. Pay-pay hyung, don't you dare to miss me."

'BLAM'

"Ck, I won't Hae." Dan Sungmin pun kembali larut dalam dunianya.

.

.

'Splash'

'Jepret'

"Tunjukan tatapan penuh emosi mu Kyu!" namja bernama Kyuhyun itu hanya menghela nafas lalu mulai mengikuti arahan yang diberikan Sungmin padanya. Ini sudah foto yang belasan kalinya dan Kyuhyun masih belum bisa mencapai ekspresi yang Sungmin inginkan.

"Nah! Kalau begini dari tadi kan enak."

'Splash'

'Jepret'

"Oke cukup, terimakasih atas kerja samanya. Maaf telah merepotkan." Sungmin membungkukan tubuhnya didepan para crew lalu beranjak meninggalkan tempat pemotretan tersebut.

Kyuhyun pun beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan menghampiri ruang make up untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Namun ternyata kakinya berkata lain. Bukannya berjalan lurus kearah ruang make up artist, ia malah berbelok dan masuk kesebuah ruangan dimana sang Photografer –Sungmin sedang berada disana.

"Bolehkah aku melihat hasilnya?" Sungmin terkesiap saat mendengar suara baritone itu tepat berada dibelakangnya. Ia tolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan mendapati sosok Kyuhyun yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Boleh, itupun jika kau ingin melihat hasil-hasilmu yang sangat buruk itu." Sungmin menggeser tubuhnya lalu membiarkan Kyuhyun duduk disebelahnya dengan maksud mengajak namja itu untuk melihat hasil foto tadi bersama-sama. Kyuhyun yang tadinya merasa kesal pun akhirnya ikut mendudukan dirinya disebelah Sungmin sambil merangkul namja manis itu dengan mesra. Yang tentu saja tak mendapat perlawanan sama sekali dari Sungmin. Yeah, mereka memang sepasang kekasih.

"Sepertinya kau memang tidak berbakat dalam bidang modeling Kyu." Sungmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya prihatin lalu menggerakan jari diatas tab dengan gerakan menggeser hingga foto itupun berganti dengan foto yang selanjutnya.

"Yang penting aku tampan ming, iyakan?" goda Kyuhyun sembari memainkan jemarinya didagu Sungmin. Menggelintiknya lalu menariknya agar berhadapan dengan wajahnya.

"Dan aku manis, iyakan?" ucap Sungmin dengan mata berbinar dan wajah polosnya. Bibir sexynya menyunggingkan seutas senyum yang sangat manis. Membuat Kyuhyun semakin dan semakin ingin menerkam namja manis ini sekarang juga.

CHU~

Sungmin terbelalak saat dengan tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mencium bibirnya sekilas. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun ingin meminta lebih, tetapi sepertinya tidak mungkin mengingat mereka masih dilokasi pemotretan.

"Nah itu jatahku untuk hari ini. Karena sampai malam aku ada show jadi aku tidak bisa ketempatmu. Gwaechanhayo?" Sungmin mengangguk dengan kaku. Pipinya bersemu merah, bibirnya sedikit terbuka, oh ternyata ia speechless.

"Geure aku pergi duluya. Annyeong jagi" Kyuhyun beranjak dari kursinya dengan seringai penuh kemenangan miliknya. Akhirnya, untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia berhasil mencuri ciuman kecil dari Photografer favoritenya.

"Bibirmu benar-benar manis ming, aku menyukainya"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Minnie hyung! Kedua mempelai memintamu untuk memotret mereka beserta keluarganya, palli!" sebuah suara yang cukup cempreng menyadarkannya dari kenangan 'masa lalu' nya. Sontak ia mengerjapkan keduanya matanya dan menoleh kearah sumber suara. Dilihatnya seorang namja yang tak kalah manis darinya berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya dengan nafas terengah-engah. Sepertinya ia sangat terburu-buru.

"Aa—ah wae geure Wookie?"

"Ah kau terlalu lama hyung." Namja yang dipanggil Wookie tadi dengan segera menarik tangan Sungmin dan membawanya kederetan meja tamu yang disediakan khusus untuk keluarga dari kedua mempelai.

"Jeosonghabnida karena membuat kalian menunggu lama. Ini dia Photografer handal yang khusus saya sewa untuk malam ini." ucap Wookie lalu mendorong tubuh Sungmin hingga kini namja manis itu berada tepat didepan kedua orang tua dari mempelai pria dan wanita.

"Aa—annyeong haseo, joneun Lee Sungmin ibnida. Bangapseubnida." Perasaan Sungmin kini bercampur aduk menjadi satu. Antara senang, gugup, sedih, semuanya bercampur dan membuatnya bingung. Bagaimana tidak? Kini dirinya berdiri tepat dihadapan mantan calon mertuanya. Haah, andai saja dulu kekasihnya memperkenalkan dirinya lebih cepat mungkin kini ia telah menikmati pesta bersama namja itu. 'Ah tidak! Lebih baik mereka tidak mengetahuinya,' batin Sungmin.

"Benarkah ia Photografernya? Manis sekali, seharusnya ia yang menjadi modelnya." Puji nyonya Cho disertai gelak tawa yang terdengar sangat anggun ditelinga Sungmin. Dengan canggung ia membalas tawa tersebut dan mencoba untuk bertindak setenang mungkin.

"Kamsahabnida. Jadi, bisa kita mulai pemotretannya sekarang?" ucap Sungmin disertai senyum manisnya. Bukankah ia harus bertindak professional saat ini? Jadiya dinikmati saja.

"Geureom, kini mulai dari kedua mempelai saja, eotte?" Sungmin tersenyum miris lalu mengangguk sebagai responnya. Inilah yang membuatnya ragu untuk menerima pekerjaan ini. Bertatap muka dengan kedua mempelai dan memotret kebahagiaan mereka, padahal dirinya sendiri baru saja melepas kebahagiaan itu untuk orang lain.

"Ya! Yeobo! Kau kemanakan cincin pernikahan kita huh?"

'Cincin pernikahan?'

"Kau bawel sekali vic, apakah harus menggunakan cincin? Kitakan hanya foto pernikahan biasa."

'Ff—foto pernikahan?'

"Geureomyo, kita ini sudah menikah. Jadi mana mungkin melepas cincin masing-masing, kau ini tampan tapi bodoh ya."

'Menikah?'

Suara-suara itu benar-benar mengusik pikirannya. Ia jelas mengenal suara ini. Yang satunya adalah suara namja yang dicintainya, sedangkan yang satunya lagi adalah suara yeoja yang diberkatinya. Yeah, sebesar apapun cintanya pada namja itu sebagai teman yang baik ia tetap memberkati keduanya.

"Ss—sungmin?"

DEG

Jantung Sungmin berpacu hebat. Ia benar-benar terkejut saat mendengar suara namja yang dulu dikasihinya kini kembali memanggil namanya. Sungguh, ia sangat merindukan suara ini setelah 6bulan tak mendengarnya.

Dengan senyum yang dipaksakan ia dongakan kepalanya dan menatap sosok itu sendu. Sepasang mata foxynya seolah menyiratkan kesedihan dan kerinduan yang mendalam. Ini terlalu berat untuknya.

"Hey, Kyu"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sungai Han hari itu terlihat sangat ramai. Mungkin karena besok adalah hari libur sehingga banyak sepasang kekasih yang menghabiskan waktu disekitar Sungai tersebut. Mereka terlihat berbahagia dan sangat mesra seperti layaknya sebuah pasangan. Namun tidak dengan pasangan bergender sama yang sedang terduduk manis disalah satu kursi yang berada disekitar daerah Sungai Han. Wajah keduanya sama-sama muram. Sepertinya sebuah masalah besar telah menimpa keduanya.

"Jadi, berita tentang dirimu dengan artis itu benar Kyu?" lirih Sungmin sambil tetap menundukan wajahnya. Ia benar-benar tak sanggup jika harus bertatap muka dengan namja tampan yang juga terduduk disampingnya. Oh Tuhan, hal ini sungguh menguras pikirannya.

"Hmm, begitulah. Lagipula Victoria orang yang cantik dan sepertinya yeoja yang baik. Benar-benar tipeku bukan?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya. Sebenarnya apa maksud Kyuhyun melakukan ini kepadanya?

"Jadi kau lebih memilihnya? Lalu cincin ini? Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan Kyu?" Sungmin menodongkan jari manisnya tepat didepan wajah Kyuhyun. Namun ternyata namja tampan itu memilih menutup mata dan tidak memperdulikannya. Dan hal itu benar-benar membuat Sungmin merasakan sakit yang luar biasa.

Sungmin menarik kembali jarinya dari hadapan Kyuhyun lalu menundukan kepalanya. Dan iapun menangis dalam diam.

"Jadi kau tidak akan menikahiku? Begitu?" ucap Sungmin dengan susah payah karena kini ia sedang menahan tangisnya. Kini ia hanya bisa berharap bahwa Kyuhyun akan menjawab pertanyaan nya sesuai dengan apa yang ia inginkan. Namun ternyata tidak, Kyuhyun malah beranjak dari tempatnya lalu merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil sebuah benda perak yang sama dengan apa yang Sungmin gunakan saat ini.

"Tidak ada sebuah pernikahan untuk seorang gay ming, jadi jangan berharap lebih, karena aku tak pernah memberikanmu harapan itu."

'PLUNG'

"Jaga dirimu ming, aku pergi."

"Hiks…kau jahat Kyu…hiks."

Dan cincin itupun tenggelam bersama dengan segala kenangan indah yang telah mereka lewati untuk bertahun-tahun lamanya.

.

.

END


End file.
